


A Pretty Competitive Queen

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Flirting, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Even with the little things, Regina likes to win. Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - sharing pastries as requested by katleept.





	A Pretty Competitive Queen

‘Okay, _now_ I’m convinced.’

‘About what?’ asked Henry, looking up from his donut to regard his grandpa.

‘That Emma’s in love with Regina.’

‘Well, duh, Grandpa! I knew that ages ago!’ exclaimed Henry. ‘What finally clued you in?’

Charming gestured to the two women opposite them.

‘Emma’s _sharing_ her bearclaw with Regina,’ said Charming.

‘Hey!’ said Emma indignantly. ‘I share!’

‘Never with me,’ said Henry.

‘Nor me,’ added Charming.

Regina just hid a snort.

Emma frowned, spluttering to come up with an excuse, ‘Pfft, yeah, but, well you both take huge bites! It’s never just sharing with you two! You STEAL my food!’

‘Emma, that looks very nice, may I have a bite?’ asked Snow, coming back from having a chat with Ruby.

‘Yes, Mommy,’ murmured Emma, as Snow leaned over to take a small bite.

Emma looked pointedly at her son and father when Snow then reciprocated by giving Emma morsel of her prosciutto and provolone toastie.

Regina let out a dramatic sigh and leaned over to whisper into Emma’s ear while one of her hands fed Emma a chunk of her kale and egg danish. Henry’s jaw dropped. Emma HATED kale!

She lounged back against the booth seat, smirking victoriously at Henry and Charming as a blushing Emma immediately offered Regina the rest of the bearclaw.


End file.
